Kurisei Shinku/Relationships
Kurisei has been able to develop few relationships during the events of the story, both in the Three Factions after his ressurection as a Devil, and in the ghoul world, after he is turned into an one-eyed Ghoul as a result of Akihiro Kanou's experiment. Aogiri Tree Eto Yoshimura Initially, Issei regards her with hostility, while Eto sees him as nothing more than a weapon to replace Ken Kaneki. However, the two soon forge a rather unique bond, as Issei would find comfort in Eto coming to see him after Naki's torture sessions, while Eto starts developing feelings for him due to their similarities. Before his escape attempt, Issei wonders if he was falling in love with Eto. After his memory loss, Kurimuzon is only able to remember Eto, which causes him to see her as his whole reason to live. Kurimuzon harbors strong romantic feelings for Eto, is very protective of her and easily angered when someone insults her or speaks poorly of her. Eto has come to reciprocate his feelings and seems to view him as the most important person in her life, trusting Kurimuzon enough to even tell him about her past in the 24th Ward, and breaks down at the thought of possibily losing him, asking him to not abandon her. At some point in the story, the two become lovers, despite never having confessed to each other, something the alternate Issei views as ironic. After his encounter with the alternate Issei, Kurimuzon and Eto finally consummate their relationship despite her initial reluctance. After regaining his memories, Kurisei retains his romantic feelings for Eto, recognising her as his girlfriend. He eventually leaves the ORC and returns to Aogiri, both out of being unable to stay with his former peerage due to nearly killing them as Kurimuzon, and Eto becoming an important person in his life. Upon his return from the Gremory Supression Operation, Kurisei cries in Eto's arms. Eto is revealed to be aware of the fact that Kurisei had regained his memories and killed Tatara, but she is happy that he had chosen her over the girls in the ORC, particularly Rias Gremory. She later reveals that she regrets falling in love with Kurisei, out of the guilt that she made him suffer. However, when Kurisei helps Eto to reconcile with her father, her feelings for him only grow. They both leave Aogiri and eventually become waiters at :re. Ayato Kirishima During the escape attempt, Ayato defeats Issei and brings him back to Naki. After losing his memories and joining Aogiri, Kurimuzon and Ayato have a rather tense relationship, frequently bickering and even fighting each other, much to their allies' dismay. Kurimuzon would always call Ayato "kuro-baka", while Ayato refers to Kurimuzon as "pet". However, after regaining his memories, Kurisei reveals that he somehow sees him as a friend, despite their negative interactions. Kurisei is able to notice that Ayato is set on breaking into Cochlea to rescue Hinami Fueguchi, something he uses as an argument to Ayato's statement that he can't afford to be kinder due to the world's "dog-eat-dog nature", much to the latter's annoyance. Tatara Tatara is the Ghoul responsible for Issei's transformation, having defeated him and brought him to Aogiri's hideout. After losing his memories, Kurimuzon pays Tatara no mind, even referring to him in a respectful manner, despite the latter's lack of regard for his life and annoyance with his antics. Eventually, Kurimuzon begins to hate Tatara, especially after his encounter with the alternate Issei, viewing him as dangerous and is weary of him. At some point during the Gremory Supression Operation, Kurimuzon defends Rias and ger peerage against Tatara, much to the latter's annoyance, as he stabs him with nails, rendering him uncounscious. After regaining his memories, Kurisei, despite having no intention of betraying Aogiri, kills Tatara for trying to harm the ORC, telling him he doesn't have the right to complain if he dies before charging at him. Naki Naki is Issei's torturer during his Aogiri captivity, torturing Issei at extreme and horrible lenghts to break him mentally and physically, in the plot to make him "the new Ken Kaneki". He goes as far as to insert a Komodo Dragon in his ear, and even attempts to break him mentally, as he makes him chose who to die between a couple of lovers. After making his choice, Issei threatens to kill Naki when he breaks free, but soon losses his sanity. After Kurimuzon's awakening, Naki is furious to have his underling trashing his playroom and attempts to "teach him a lesson", before being overpowered by the hybrid as he prepares to eat him, only to be stopped by Eto. Afterwards, the relationship between the two is unclear, besides the fact that Kurimuzon refers to him as "Naki-baka". Before fully regaining his memories, Kurimuzon is able to recall the torture he went through under Naki, but makes no attempt to take his revenge on the ghoul. Nutcracker During the Auction Raid, Kurimuzon rushes to save her from Ginshi Shirazu and goes as far as to call her his friend, which surprises her, but she quickly befriends him. He affectionately calls her "Nu-chan". It is hinted that Nutcracker has developed feelings for Kurimuzon, as she goes as far as to fight Eto for him and claims she wants to steal his virginity. Noro After his defeat by Tatara, Noro appears to be eating Issei, leading the ORC to believe that he died. Noro is revealed to be pleased by Kurisei regaining his memories, even if he ended up killing Tatara, and trusts him to repair Eto's relationship with her father. One-Eyed King Upon their first meeting, Kurimuzon tries to engage the king in a fight, believing he's protecting Eto; however, when he learns his true identity, the king becomes only the second person Kurimuzon is truly terrified of, after Eto when she is pissed. Kurisei mentains a certain degree of respect and fear of the king, even after regaining his memories. Having fully embraced his Ghoul nature, he now believes in the king's ideals to bring down the CCG and create a world where ghouls can live in peace. The One-Eyed King is shown to be pleased with the events after the Gremory Extermination Operation, even when Noro raises the possibility that Kurisei might betray Aogiri. Occult Research Club Rias Gremory Prior to his encounter with Aogiri, Issei saw Rias as the most important girl in his life, and the first one he truly loved. However, when Issei fails to confess his feelings for her, Rias gets mad at him and he is eventually rebuked by the ORC, prompting him to go alone on a walk and sealing his tragic fate. Despite this, when Issei realized his friends stood no chance against Tatara, he pledead with Rias to leave him for dead and save herself, much to her refusal. Afterwards, Rias mourned Issei, believing him to be dead. The two meet again during Kurimuzon's first visit to Kuoh after his encounter with Aogiri. He no longer has memory of her and doesn't hesitate to attack her and the rest of her peerage when she claims Eto is possibly only using him as a tool. However, when she pleads with him to kill her, Kurimuzon not only hesitates to do so, but he subcounsciously remembers Rias, which only sparks the mental fight for dominance between Kurimuzon and Issei. During Aogiri's attack on Kuoh, Kurimuzon is hesitant to fight Rias and her peerage, and feels joy after learning that Rias loved Issei in the same way Eto loved Kurimuzon. Eventually, Kurimuzon steps in to save Rias from Tatara's blow, taking a few nails in his body and falling down wounded, as Rias sobs in belief that Issei was dying. Kurimuzon smiles at Rias, telling her not to cry because he hated seeing her crying, before passing out. After regaining his memories and defeating Tatara, Kurisei weeps in Rias' arms, asking her to forgive him for his crimes. Rias happily says there's nothing to forgive him for before kissing him. Moved, Kurisei thanks her, calling her "Rias" instead of "President" for the first time. However, unable to stand the guilt of nearly killing her and the rest, Kurisei eventually leaves the ORC to return to Aogiri. Asia Argento Prior to his encounter with Aogiri, Issei is very protective of Asia ever since he met her, pitying the girl's suffering and was greatly saddened when she was killed by Raynare. Issei views Asia as a little sister that he needs to protect and is willing to fight anyone that tries to hurt her such as Raynare, Freed Sellzen and Diodora Astaroth. He would go as far as to try and block his lecherous thoughts about her, believing that he must protect her from everyone, including himself. After losing his memories and joining Aogiri, he no longer recognizes her, though they have no interaction during Kurimuzon's virst visit to Kuoh. During the Auction Raid, Kurimuzon heavily wounds Asia as he tried to eat her. Due to her injuries from the Auction Raid, Asia is recovering in a CCG facility, thus not being present when Kurisei regains his memories and kills Tatara. Hearing that Asia was wounded because of him makes Kurisei ponder his decision to leave the ORC out of guilt. Unbeknownst to him, however, Asia doesn't bear him any ill will; on the contrary, she is determined to save her friend. Akeno Himejima When Akeno first met Issei, she thought of him as a cute kouhai with whom she could spoil and flirt, but as time went on, she started to see that Issei was very kind and caring, eventually falling in love with him. Despite Issei's hatred toward Fallen Angels, Issei never hated Akeno, seeing her as his kind senpai. Her feelings intensify as Issei helps her overcome her trauma. However, their relationship is seemingly deteriorated after Issei's romantic incident with Rias. He fought her as Kurimuzon during the Battle in Kuoh, as well as in the Auction Raid. In the Gremory Supression Operation, Kurimuzon is reluctant to fight her; he manages to defeat her after she assaults him with a bolt of lightning, but holds back to the point she doesn't die. Akeno is overjoyed after Kurisei regains his memories and kills Tatara, kissing him affectionately. She is later the only one of the girls to see the scars resulted of Naki's torture, much to her sadness and Kurisei's dismay. Yuuto Kiba Kiba is the self-proclaimed best friend of Issei. Issei is initially extremely jealous of Kiba due to him getting all the girls' attention with his good looks and had strong feelings of animosity towards him. Eventually, Issei started to think of Kiba as a good friend after spending time together with him whilst training and talking about their futures together. They both want to become strong so they can protect the girls of the Gremory group. Issei and Kiba have a good friendship and are willing to protect each other from harm. After becoming a Ghoul of Aogiri, Kurimuzon battled Kiba both during his first visit in Kuoh and during the Auction Raid, even going as far as to try and eat his former friend. During the Gremory Supression Operation, witnessing Kurimuzon's reluctance to fight them, Kiba thought of trying to "speak some sense into him", but was unsure if he would listen. Kiba expresses joy as Kurisei regains his memories and kills Tatara, and notes how nostalgic it felt when the girls assaulted him after the fight was over. Kiba was the one to confront Kurisei when he left the ORC to return to Aogiri, trying to convince him not to and even fighting him, but, unable to cope with the guilt, Kurisei apologises to Kiba before defeating him and leaving. CCG Seidou Takizawa The two meet in Aogiri's prison and quickly befriend each other, as both have been captured by Aogiri and made into artificial ghouls against their will. During the escape attempt, Issei stays behind, helping Takizawa and the other prisoners escape, but getting caught himself. Upon learning that Issei has lost his memories and is now Aogiri's weapon as Kurimuzon, Takizawa swears he'll save him. Fallen Angels Raynare As Yuuma Amano, Raynare was Issei's first girlfriend. However, at the end of their date, she reveals she is a fallen angel and kills him, stabbing him with a lightning spear, informing him in his dying moments that his Sacred Gear posed a threat. Issei is eventually ressurected as a Devil and Rias Gremory's pawn. Raynare later plots to steal Asia Argento's Twilight Healing, kidnapping her and extracting the said gear, but Issei eventually defeats her. Raynare starts to beg for her life, but Issei refuses to show mercy, telling Rias to kill her, as he is tired. It is revealed that Raynare had left Issei with a trauma, as he is fearful to admit his feelings for girls and oblivious to their own feelings, believing them to be simply teasing him. This led to the misunderstanding with Rias, and eventually to his capture by Aogiri Tree. In a frail mental state during Naki's torture, Issei begins to have halucinations of Raynare. She mocks him for the things that happened since failing to confess to Rias, believing him stupid for staying behind to help the other Aogiri prisoners escape, taunting him for chosing to spare the girl from the pair of lovers and mocking him for trying to convince himself the ORC still wants him. An angered Issei charges at Raynare, defeating her, but losses his memories in the process. Issei "eats" Raynare in his vision before awaking as Kurimuzon. Others Draig Issei gets along well with Draig, as the latter's host. Despite Draig's ocasional dismay with Issei's reputation as the Boob Dragon, he seems to care about Issei, and he is the only one to figure out his unability to confess to Rias steams from his trauma with Raynare. During Naki's torture, Draig tries his best to keep Issei as sane as possible, as well as find out a way to summon the Boosted Gear, but to no avail, and is further enraged by the lenghts of his host's suffering. He stops hearing Draig's voice after losing his memories. During Kurimuzon's first battle with the ORC in Kuoh, Draig awakens as the former regains the ability to both summon the Boosted Gear and hear the dragon's voice. Kurimuzon and Draig's relationship afterwards is antagonistic, due to the ghoul's attempts to deny his past, and the dragon's desperate efforts to male him remember. This antagonostic relationship can serve as comic relief at times, such as when Eto and Kurimuzon refuse to show Draig compassion after informed of the dragon's relationship with Tiamat, much to the latter's dismay, or when Draig complains about the fact that he couldn't sleep due to Eto and Kurimuzon having sex for 3 hours. Draig is relieved and happy when Kurisei regains his memories, noting that he's gotten more brutal, to which Kurisei responds that he had lost the sense of holding back aftef fightong like this for so long. Regardless, Draig supports Kurisei, even when he decides to live the ORC. Category:Relationships